


A Spider's DNA

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Writing Miles content cause no one else will [10]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Just to be safe, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Indulgent, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, kind of, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: What did that creature want from Miles, anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeyyyyy this fic is kind of self-indulgent cause I really wanted Miles to get hurt cause for some reason I love my favorite characters to get hurt reeeaallllyyyy badly. 
> 
> But yeah anyway don't judge, this is self-indulgence. It's not gonna be very long, btw. Probs three chapters top. 
> 
> And I wanted to add Miles' mom cause I love her. So there is some probably really badly translated Spanish(I used my two years knowledge and Google translate) but I tried my best. 
> 
> So enjoy I guess

Miles wasn't having the best of days. He'd actually managed to fail a Spanish test- how does he even do that??? His mom has taught him Spanish since he could speak English for crying out loud!- doesn't have a ride home from school, and he was out of web fluid so he couldn't even thwip back home. Peter had suggested that he wait for him to bring him more web fluid at a nearby rooftop that they would sometimes meet at, and so now Miles was in full costume and was climbing up the side of said building. 

His stomach rumbles, reminding him of the fact that he hadn't eaten since the day before. He'd been so busy he's been forgetting to eat again. A bad habit. 

All he really wants to do, though, is to get home and have a nice weekend with his mother. He pulls himself over the edge of the building and hops to his feet, leaning against a satellite dish to wait for Peter. He lets his head rest against the metal rod and shuts his eyes, exhausted from the night of crime fighting from before. 

Maybe he could just take a really quick nap before he headed home… he doesn't want to worry his mother. 

But just as those thoughts are going through his mind, a loud growl and his spider-sense screaming at him to move makes him snapback awake. He leaps forward just as a large, winged creature slams into the spot he'd just been lounging. His eyes widen as he takes the monster in. 

It was huge. Somewhere around three or four times Miles’ size and it could fly. It looked almost like one of those older European gargoyles but larger, greener and somehow uglier. 

It roars at him, a tail whipping out towards Miles. Miles barely dodges it, and he swallows when the appendage breaks a small crater in the spot he'd just been standing. It could apparently gain a lot of force in its tail strikes. 

“There you are!” the creature roars, and Miles is honestly surprised that it can speak. It grabs for him, but he leaps just out of the way. “I've been waiting for you to show yourself!” 

Miles does a flip onto the top of a small water tower, perched on the roof. “Wow, didn't know I had such a big fan,” he said, hoping his quipping has gotten better. He used to be so terrible at it, even Peter would cringe in the middle of fights. “Sorry to keep you waiting.” 

“Don't you worry, Spiderling,” the creature snarls, launching forward so quickly Miles can't move in time. A huge hand slams into Miles’ chest, smashing the spider into a nearby wall. Cracks form around where Miles had made contact with brick and the air is knocked from his lungs. He gasps like a fish out of water as the creature’s face looms closer to his face. “All I need now is the DNA that you so ignorantly stole.” 

Miles would have said something snidely back, but the hand pinning him presses down harder. His feet kick instinctively and he barely remembers to slap a hand down on the much larger and greener one pinning him, charging the green skin with his venom. For the few seconds before the venom sets in, however, the creature uses its other hand to rake one of its talons along Miles’ shoulder, causing him to shout in pain, blood quickly seeping out. 

And then the venom does its thing. The creature screeches as its body convulsed with yellow and blue sparks, dropping Miles. The young hero falls to his hands and knees, panting. He quickly grabs his shoulder and gathers himself, leaping backwards and away from the monster as the venom wears off. 

The creature snarls at him, eyes filled with rage. “You're not going to like the consequences for that you little-” 

And then someone shouts, “Get away from him!” and a red and blue blur comes out of nowhere, whamming into the creature’s side. The creature is knocked over the edge of the building with a frustrated roar. 

Miles looks to the red and blue blur as Peter lands, rushing over to him. The costumed man looks Miles up and down worriedly. “Are you okay?” 

“I will be,” Miles responded quickly. “But we need to worry about the-”

There's another roar and the creature appears behind them, flapping its leathery wings while holding up the single talon with Miles’ blood staining it red. It grins at the red liquid before looking back at the two spiders. “Until we meet again, spiderling,” it hissed. “I have all that I need.” 

The creature then flies away at a surprising speed for its size, leaving Miles to gape for a few seconds. Peter recovers first. “What the hell was that?” he asked, not really to Miles. Just a question to the universe. “And what did it want with you?” 

“Something… about my DNA?” Miles replied unsurely. 

Peter’s masked eyes narrow. “Well, that's a first,” he said. Then he takes notice of the blood seeping from the new wound on his shoulder. “Hold still.” Miles watched as Peter sprays a web into a bandage around his shoulder. He then hands over a handful of web cartridges, which Miles sets into his shooters. “We should probably keep an eye out for that… thing.” 

“Yeah. Hard to miss a face like that, though,” Miles said in agreement, shooting a testing web from his wrist. “I hope it doesn't show up again, though. It was ugly.” 

“Super ugly. Now come on, I'm sure you have homework,” Peter said, stepping off the edge of the building. Miles groans. He didn't need to be reminded of that. 

Upon returning home, his mother attacked him with hugs and kisses, making it obvious she was glad he was home. “It's great where you go to school,” she said, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Miles soaks up the affection, having missed it while at school. Sure he'd never let any of his friends see this, but when alone, he would enjoy the attention. He does love his mom, after all. “But I miss you throughout the week.” 

“Same here, Mama,” Miles agreed, chuckling when his mom kisses the tip of his nose. Just like she used to do when he was a little boy. He doesn't make a noise when she sets a hand on his injured shoulder, though. She doesn't know about his alter ego and she didn't need to. That would just worry her too much. 

“We should go out for dinner,” Rio suggested, finally pulling back from Miles. She walks to the counter, grabbing her purse to rifle through it. “Maybe grab some pizza?” 

“I don't know, Mama,” Miles said, hanging his backpack from a hook his dad had drilled into the wall before school had started. “I don't want you to spend too much.” 

“Don't worry about that, sweetie,” Rio said with a small wave of her hand. She pulls her purse over her shoulder, giving him a warm smile. “I want to have a nice dinner with my son.”

Miles smiles in return. “Okay, but only if you really want to,” he said. She grins. 

“Of course I am,” Rio said in return, sliding her purse over her shoulder. She brushes her already smooth hair to either shoulder, tugging the bottom of her shirt down a little bit. “¡Ahora vamos!” 

“Sí, Mama,” Miles said with a quiet chuckle. He follows her out the door and into the car, and off they go. He stares out the window, watching the scenery rush by. Sure he prefers to see all of this from the air while web slinging, but sometimes, it was nice to sit in the passenger's seat of his car while his mother drove them. 

It doesn't take them long to reach their favorite little cafe: Denny’s Delly. It just takes them longer to actually find a place to park. But once they do, Miles is hopping out and opening the door for his mother. Rio laughs lightly. 

“Mi, que caballero,” she said, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Miles blushes a little. Another little known fact that most of his friends don't know- aside from him being a total Mama’s boy- is that he can speak basically fluent Spanish. His mother was from Puerto Rico, and she has taught him to speak it alongside English his whole life. So of course he speaks it with his mother. It makes him feel closer to her. “So, what are you hungry for?” 

“Well, since you said pizza earlier,” Miles said, quirking an eyebrow. “I kinda want pizza.” 

“Luckily Delly’s has everything,” Rio proclaimed with a grin, holding the door open for Miles. Once he's inside he holds open for her, following her to a table. And she was right. Delly’s has almost any kind of food you could think of on the menu. This is mostly due to the fact they let their customers leave their favorite foods and recipes on a list that is always taped to the wall, that could then be added to their menu. It was wonderful. “You can get anything you want, baby.” 

Miles smirks mischievously. “Even some beer?” he asked slyly. 

“Not over my dead body,” Rio replied seriously. They both laugh lightly. “But seriously, anything but alcohol.” 

“Okay, Mama,” Miles said, but he already knew he wouldn't be getting anything too expensive. Sure his mother was a capable woman who could provide for the both of them with her job as nurse, but Miles knows that financials have been hard for her to keep up with since his father was killed in the bombing. He didn't like taking too much from her. 

Miles orders a large slice of pepperoni pizza with a large cup of soda while his mother gets herself a nice plate of enchiladas with a glass of lemonade. It only takes a few minutes for Jerry, their usual waiter, to bring their food out. 

“Nice seeing ya again, Miles,” Jerry said as he laid their plates out on their table. “How ya been doin’?” 

“I've been good, Jer,” Miles replies, pulling a straw from the paper. “What about you?” 

“Same ole same ole,” Jerry replied dismissively. “Anyway, enjoy ya food. Call me if ya need anythin’.” 

Miles and Rio then begin to ey their respective food. “Tell me about school,” Rio said, cutting through one of her two enchiladas. “What's it like?” 

“It's just like regular school, except that I'm there all week and there aren't any idiots,” Miles explained, taking a bite of his cheesy pizza slice. “Ganke and I share our dorm room.” 

“Oh that's good,” Rio said with a smile. She takes a bite of her enchilada and hums. “I love how cheesy they make their enchiladas.” 

“And their pizza,” Miles points out, taking another bite of his. “But anyway, how have you-” 

He cuts himself off, eyes going wide as his spider-sense flares to life, screaming and causing the back of his head to almost become numb. His mouth falls open and he quickly leaps over the table, ignoring his mom’s yelling as he pushes her down just as the front of the delly explodes into multiple, tiny pieces, sending wall and window everywhere. 

Miles is on top of his mom, heart racing as the shards of glass and wall flies through the air above them. Thank god for his spider-sense. They would have been mince pie if it hadn't warned him. 

“Oh spider.” Miles’ eyes widen because that was the gargled voice of that weird creature from before. His heart stops, rising into his throat because why and how was it here? How did it know he was here? “Come out, come out wherever you are.” 

“Miles, we have to get out of here,” Rio whispered up to him, her voice tight, eyes wide with fear. Of course she was terrified. This was just supposed to be a nice time with her son. Not an attack by an ugly monster. 

There's a scream, and Miles looks over his shoulder, just able to see over the table’s side from where they currently hid to find the creature grabbing Jerry. The creature growled, teeth grinding together, wings fluttering. 

“Come out, little spider,” the creature hissed, voice drawn out as it lifted Jerry from his feet. “Or I will kill everyone in here… starting with this morsel.” 

Miles grits his teeth, jaw clenching. He couldn't not help. He had to help. Even if he didn't have his suit. Even if his mom would see him using his powers. 

“Miles,” his mother whispered sharply, and he can see the tears gathering in her eyes. She didn't deserve any of this. He steels himself. He had to do this. 

“Mom, call Peter using my phone,” Miles began, making sure to keep his voice steady even as his own fear courses through him. He hands her his phone. “Call the police after. Trust me, Pete will be more help.” 

He then begins to stand, only stopping when his mom grabs his wrist. “Miles, what are you doing?” she asked. Miles has to draw in a deep breath, shuddering as Jerry yells out in pain. 

“Superheroing,” he replied. And then, with difficulty, he pulls his hand from hers, stepping out. “Hey, ugly! You're looking the wrong way!” 

The creature turns, its snarling fangs turning upwards into an ugly grin. “There you are,” it snarled, dropping Jerry. The man lands with a thump, quickly crawling backwards as the creature steps closer to Miles. “How wonderful it is to meet you without your mask, spiderling.” 

“Can't say the same,” Miles muttered. He feels naked without his suit, vulnerable with multiple pairs of eyes staring at his bare face. At least he has his web shooters. “Now leave these people alone.” 

“Miles.” he could just hear the whispering of his name from his mother and he absolutely hates it. She sounds terrified. But he can see her using his phone in the corner of his eye so he hopes she's contacting Peter. Hopefully Pete wouldn't be too mad at him for revealing his identity. Not that he has much of a choice. 

“Oh, the only person I'm here for is you,” the creature growled, that hideous grin still on his face. Miles wants to punch it off. “You hold the key I need.” 

“Sorry, ugly, no key here,” Miles said, leaping back onto an intact wall as the creature lunges forward. “Just a kid from Brooklyn.” 

The monster roars, launching toward once more. It rams into the wall just as Miles leaps away, shooting a web onto its back and placing a hand on its coarse skin. He channels his bio-electricity- or, his venom sting- into the creature, flipping away as it leaves through his fingertips. 

The creature roars once more as the venom attacks his systems, and Miles swings from the building. He needs to get it out of here. Away from his mother. 

The monster follows him as soon as the sting dies down, following after with loud beating of its wings. Miles falls back, punching the creature’s face as he passes it through the air. But that doesn't seem to unfocus the monster for long, as it quickly grabs him around his waist with one of its huge hands. 

“We are down playing,” it roared, and pressure is added around Miles’ waist. He yelps, clawing at the hand as the creature only continues to take them higher and higher from the ground. Its face gets closer to his and its thick breath attacks his nose. He chokes on both the crude air and the crushing weight around his stomach. “You are coming with me, spider.” 

And then the creature is pulling a hand back and bringing it down on Miles’ head, knocking him unconscious. 

 

Meanwhile, back at the delly, Rio is standing on shaking legs, staring up in horror as some kind of monster attacks her son. Who is flipping around, spraying webs like New York’s own Spider-men. She couldn't believe her eyes as someone picks up on the other side of Miles’ phone. 

“Hey Miles, what's up?” came Peter’s voice and why was she calling him and not the police? Oh yeah, since Miles- who could flip and fight and spray webs- had told her to and she would always trust her son’s judgement no matter what. 

“N- not Miles,” Rio stuttered out. “His mother, Rio.” 

“Oh! Mrs. Morales! Hey!” Peter exclaimed, and she could hear the shift in his voice and tone. “What's up?” 

“He- he told me to call you. To call you instead of the police,” she breathed, unable to tear her eyes from the fight above her. A crowd had stopped looking to watch, all gaping and pointing. “He needs help. Please, I don't know how you can help, but please.” A sob she’d been holding back finally escapes, tears slipping from the corners of her eyes. 

“Okay, Mrs. Morales. I'll be there soon, okay? Stay calm,” Peter said and again there was a shift in his tone. She could hear him moving quickly- and was he flying? “Just stay calm, I'm coming.” 

How in the blazes was Rio supposed to stay calm? A monster had attacked her and her son and was currently fighting Miles off of the ground, going higher and higher. 

“¡El diablo tiene mi hijo!” she cried, hardly noticing the words passing her lips. 

And then the creature is disappearing, and no matter how quickly Rio tries to run to keep up with it- phone discarded in her pocket, forgotten- she can't keep it in sight. It was simply… gone. With Miles. With her son. 

“¡Oh, se ha ido!” she sobbed, falling to her knees. There's the sound of a web, of someone flying through the air, but she can't even be bothered to look up as someone lands beside her. She can see red and blue in the corner of her eyes, sight locked on nothing ahead of her. 

And then someone was speaking to her, helping her to stand, a hand on her numb shoulder. She blinks rapidly, the tears streaming down her cheeks. “-s Morales-” the person beside her was calling her name and now she could see that he was Spider-man. Or, Peter Parker. Why else would he be here? “Can you hear me?” 

“El diablo se llevó a Miles,” Rio cried, grabbing onto Peter and hugging him, not even caring how she must have looked. 

“It… got him?” Peter asked and Rio nods, hopelessly upset. He was gone. It took. It may kill him. She may never see him again. 

“Oh, Peter, Miles is all I have left. I can't lose him too,” Rio sobbed, tears trailing down her face. She hardly remembered to switch back to English, not wanting to confuse Peter. The masked hero returns her hug, holding her tightly. 

“Don't worry. I won't let anything else happen to him,” Peter promised, deathly serious. He would find Miles and bring him home. He would not let anything happen to the kid he's come to see as his little brother. 

He'd find the monster, and Miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooo this is still self indulgent lol. 
> 
> btw, i can probably still write other short fics inbetween chapters of this if you have any ideas or prompts you'd like to see. just lemme know and i'll give writing your idea a shot. 
> 
> anyway yeah still self indulgent and i'm having fun writing. enjoy!

A thrumming in his head and an aching on his wrists is what Miles reawakens to. His eyes slowly peel open, before what had happened before catches up to him, and his body jolts instinctively, only to find resistance around his aching wrists. He looks down, ignoring his pounding head to look down at his hands, finding himself cuffed to a metal bed. He grits his teeth, pulling at his arms best he could, to no avail. 

 

“I think you will find that that won't work, Mr. Morales.” 

 

Miles looks to the side just as a slightly familiar looking man steps toward, smiling coldly down at him. That smile sends a shiver down his spine, because he knows this man. This man was there the day his father died. 

 

It was Norman Osborn. 

 

He swallows heavily, hating that fact he didn't have his mask. That he was captured and vulnerable and he had no idea what was going on. 

 

“What do you want?” Miles tried to sound demanding, but he was scared. He didn't like that he sounded scared. ‘Come on, dude,’ he thought to himself. ‘You're better than that!’ 

 

“Ah, but I already told you that,” Osborn points out, stepping to stand beside the bed Miles was strapped to. Miles angles his head back as far as he could as Osborn leaned in close, malice darkening his eyes. “I want the DNA that you so foolishly stole returned to me.” 

 

Miles blinks rapidly. “I can't just give it back!” he protests, glaring up at the man above him. “And  _ I  _ didn't steal it! It just bit me!” 

 

“It doesn't really matter how you came upon it,” Osborn said dismissively, finally drawing from Miles’ face. He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, trying to calm his racing heart. “But I am going to get it back. One way or another.” And then Osborn hums. “Unless, of course, the bonding of your DNA with the spider’s is satisfactory to me.” 

 

Miles tugs at the cuffs again, finding a pair on both of his ankles. He grunts as he yanks, arms and legs straining to break the metal. Osborn merely chuckles darkly at his useless attempts to break free. 

 

“And don't think I've forgotten about your friend,” Osborn continued, pulling a large and empty syringe. “I still want his DNA as well, but your spider is more important. It was more enchanced and it contained more… abilities.” He grins, the malice still in his eyes. Miles swallows heavily. “I have seen your camoflauge, and felt the discharge of your electricity first hand. It's wonderful, really. How well the spider bite has worked on you.” 

 

He steps back towards Miles, sticking the syringe into his shoulder. Miles bites down on his tongue, watching as his blood fills the scientific instrument. 

 

“The blood I had from before wasn't enough for me to fully analyze the synchronization of your DNA with the spider’s,” Osborn informs him, and Miles continues to glare up at him as he pulls the now blood filled syringe from his skin. Osborn studies the red liquid, appearing to be satisfied. “But with this amount, I will be able to see it fully. And once I've seen your combined DNA… I'll decide what to do with you.” 

 

He walks to a nearby computer console, and Miles resumes his pulling and straining. “If your DNA has bonded with the spider’s to a certain extent, then I'll have no choice but to keep you alive,” Osborn is continuing to speak, but Miles could really care less. “Maybe I could even make a cure from it…”

 

The metal on his wrists begins to creak and groan, and Miles focuses, pulls up with all of his strength. There's a moment before the metal comes snapping off, and Miles quickly leans forward, fumbling with the cuffs around his ankles. 

 

“Well isn't this a surprise,” Osborn says, but Miles ignores him, heart beating even quicker, becoming almost painful. There's a malicious laugh and Miles could hear fabric and flesh tearing, and he looks up just as he yanks the last cuff from his ankle to see the creature in Osborn’s place, as ugly and green as before. It launches itself at him just as he rolls from the metal bed, watching it crush the metal right beneath its feet. “You broke the shackles I made for you… but don't worry, we’ll fix that.” 

 

It's voice is loud and gargled and Miles scrambles, clawing at the floor as he crawls across the floor, the beast chasing after. It laughs the whole time, as though it were enjoying this, having a good and amusing time. Miles, on the other hand, obviously was not. 

 

His eyes dart around quickly, hardly taking in any of his surroundings. He could scarcely make out a large computer with strange machines attached to them, a large table in the middle, and a tank the looms to the right. He can't make out what's in the tank, as it's covered in metal, but he really didn't care right now, especially as his eyes landed on the nearby door. 

 

He instantly rushes to the door, ramming against it. He pulls and tries to find a way to open it, but with the creature getting closer he has no choice but to leap up. He lands on the ceiling, sticking to it as what he assumes to be Osborn hammers into it with such force it actually begins to bend. Miles’ eyes widen. He could probably use that. 

 

He leaps back to the floor as the monster claws at him, hating how small of a space they were currently in. And, he doesn't even have his web shooters right now. He curses, rolling to the side as another claw swipes at him. He slides between the creature’s legs, jumping at the door. He lets out a relieved whoop as it crumbles beneath him, and he leaps up as soon as he could, finding himself on the side of a stylized pillar. 

 

Osborn is close behind, roaring as it launches up at him. He quickly scrambled across the pillar, hardly jumping across to another pillar as the creature swipes at him again. 

 

“Oh, how fun!” Osborn screeched, and Miles darts towards one of the doors. But the creature is quicker, skidding in front of him, looming over him. “You are slippery, Morales, but you aren't going anywhere.” 

 

Miles slips, turning just before he could run face first into the goblin like creature. His feet skid against the tiled floor and he rushes for the wall made of glass, heart hammering to see open sky and city beyond the glass. 

 

But then his spider-sense is yelling at him to move but he was too elated and the creature slams into his back, tackling him to the ground with his heavy weight. Miles gasped as his face whams into the floor, the creature almost crushing his body. He tries to skip a hand underneath himself to try and push up, but a hand pins it to the ground, keeping him in place. His breathing quickens and he squirms and tries to escape but the weight is too much and he can't move. 

 

“Like I said,” Osborn hissed into his ear. “You're not going anywhere.” 

 

Miles screws his eyes shut, entire body aching. And then something sharp is being pressed into his shoulder- another syringe- and his world his blurring together, darkening. 

 

“No,” he muttered, dragging his face across the cold ground. 

 

The creature chuckles as he once more loses consciousness. 

  
  


The next he awakens, two IVs are connected to his arms at the elbow. One is filled with his blood, while the other has some kind of clear liquid dripping into his bloodstream. Weird combination. He doesn't like it. 

 

He goes to move, but he's tired still, and his mind and muscles are fuzzy and and stiff and all he manages is a pathetic tug on his arm. He can just see a blue nearby, coming closer. 

 

“Don't worry, Mr. Morales,” came Osborn’s voice and Miles frowns. “The IV in your arm is my assurance that you won't be going anywhere again.” 

 

Miles groans, trying to make his noodle limbs move better. But they seem to refuse, not seeming to reach his brain’s commands in a very annoying fashion. “Besides, I wouldn't want to move much. I've drawn so much of your blood, after all,” Osborn continued, moving to check both IV bags. Miles watched through blurred vision, his lips numb. 

 

“Wh- why…” he stuttered. 

 

“Because, Morales,” Osborn’s voice was still that pleasant tone, but Miles could hear the scorn beneath it. He stands over Miles, hands clasped behind his back as he stare down at Miles with a condensing gleam in his eyes. “You stole my original experiment. And so now,  _ you _ are my experiment.” 

 

Miles grits his teeth, mustering what he hopes to be an impressive glare. Osborn merely chuckles at his attempt. “I admire your tenacity, really,” he said, reaching up and removing the bag filled with Miles’ blood. “I'll have fun stripping it away.” 

 

Osborn connects the bag of Miles’ blood to another nearby machine, and he can just see the red liquid meant to keep him alive pouring into the computer. He blinks, trying his best to unblur his vision. 

 

“And now, Mr. Morales,” Osborn is standing back in front of him. “I'm going to ask you a simple question. Who is Spider-Man?” 

 

Miles can't stop himself from laughing, even if the action does make him even more dizzy. Osborn’s eyes narrow dangerously. “What do you find so amusing?” 

 

“That- that you think- I'd t- tell you his i-identity,” Miles stammered between breaths of laugh. His fingertips dig into the top of the bed he was laid across. He narrows his own eyes, fingernails scraping along the metal surface with a light scratching. “Be- because I never will, Osborn.” 

 

Osborn continues to glare, though his lips turn up in a cold smirk. His hand darts forward suddenly, grabbing tightly a handful of Miles’ hair. “We shall see about that, little spider,” he hissed. 

 

But Miles would never give away Peter’s identity.  _ Never _ . He would not betray his mentor’s- no, his brother’s trust like that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry miles :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeyyyyyyyeyeyeyeyeyy
> 
>  
> 
> There's mooooorrrreeeee cause i like writing this even if it's not that good lol. 
> 
> anyway lemme know what you think PLEASE and thank you uwu

Peter sits behind his computer, typing away on his laptop while Rio paces behind him, speaking rapid Spanish into her phone. He does her best to tune her out, trying his best to focus on what he was searching up. He is trying to find any or all sightings of that creature, but so far, he's only come across the one at the restaurant that he terribly missed. 

He is still kicking himself over that. How could he not have gotten there fast enough? Miles needed his help and he wasn't there in time. How could he call himself a hero if he couldn't even save his own protege? 

He shakes himself noticeably. No. Don't think about that right now. Miles still needs him. 

“You find anything?” Rio asks him in English suddenly, and Peter nearly jumps out of his skin. Her voice is still thick with tears, but she was becoming firmer, more focused. He honestly still found it kind of weird to have her in his apartment, and for her to know his and Miles’ secrets. Though, it was pretty obvious after what Miles did, and after she called him. 

He hates that she has to go through this. Especially so soon after what happened Jefferson. Man, Peter really has to stop screwing her life up. “Nothing yet,” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. How could he not find a huge monster that anyone would notice? Then he sits up straight, hand shooting to grab his phone. He knows one woman who was on top of everything all the time. “Hold on.” 

Rio purses her lips and goes back to pacing, glancing out the window every few seconds as Peter dials up MJ. The phone rings a few seconds before the redhead finally answers. 

“Hey, Pete,” she greeted in a whisper and he could already tell she was busy. Probably snooping around where she shouldn't be. “What's up? I'm kinda busy.”

“MJ, have you heard of any reports of a large and green creature? It… it took Miles,” he said this last part to let MJ know how serious this whole situation is, and he can hear her gasp on the other end. 

“I've actually been looking into it,” she whispered her reply. “I'm coming over. Give me half an hour.” 

Peter lets out a sigh of relief as MJ hangs up on her end. He draws in a deep breath. Of course MJ had a lead. She always has a lead to everything. He turns in his chair to look at Rio, who stops in her footsteps to stare back at him. 

“I may have something now,” he told her. “But it’ll take a few minutes.”

Rio frowns, but nods anyway. So the waiting begins. 

Meanwhile, MJ slinks around one of the halls of where Norman Osborn lives, having a sneaking suspicion her earlier hunch was now correct. She'd already been tracking a large, green monster- which she calls the Goblin- for around a month now, and she'd seen it frequent Osborn’s floor and balcony. It would make sense if it was Osborn because, well, it's Osborn. 

Luckily without Sable patrolling the halls anymore, it was a lot easier for her to sneak around. She still shudders every time she remembers that day when she'd found out Harry may not actually be in Europe due to a disease. She honestly hates thinking about that. 

But now she could turn a corner without as much worry and she stepped into the living room, eyes widening to find it in disarray. She always thought Osborn was a cleanly man who wouldn't let any of his space get out of order, yet here the living room was, furniture toppled over, the pillars missing large chunks and the ground covered in deep gashes. She paused as she grew closer to Osborn’s office, the door to the secret room sliding open. Osborn steps out, and she can just catch the last of what he's saying, “Don't worry, little spider. I'll be back soon.” 

Little spider? MJ quickly hides behind one of the pieces of overturned furniture in the living room, watching as Osborn walks down the hall she’d just come from. She looks to the door just as it shuts, and then to Osborn’s retreating back. Little spider… She doesn't like the sound of that. Especially if her suspicions were correct, and with the fact Miles was kidnapped. 

She stands to her full height, knowing full well she is alone this time. She glances to the door and then spots a mess of papers on the nearby desk. She walks over, brushing a few around, and then grabs one that is covered in a scrawl of words and scribbles. Her eyes scan over it, eyes widening at her finding: 

“The serum was not successful…(unintelligible) the way I presumed, anyhow…(unintelligible) I have created a creature that I can now when I chose to.” 

“I was right,” MJ whispered, gaze drifting back to the hidden entrance. She quickly heads over to it, moving the portrait that hid the keypad. She then types in Harry's birthday date, fully expecting the door to slide open. But a second later, and it still hasn't moved. She bites down on her lip and tries again, though this time, the keypad blares at her angrily. “Did he change the passcode? Dammit!” She slams a closed fist on where she knows the door to be. She just knows Miles is in there now, and she can't do anything. 

Unless she finds the new code. 

She quickly turns from the wall, and begins pushing the strewn papers this way and that, looking for anything that may give away the new code. In the back of her head, she is aware that she should probably call- or at least text- Peter and tell him this new information, but she was too focused right now. She was close to Miles and she could possibly help him. 

So, MJ sets about searching for the newest code, looking in every place she could think of. She's just about to go into Norman’s room when she hears the front door to the apartment open and footsteps entering. Her eyes widen and she quickly crouched down, creeping forward just as Osborn steps into the living room. She stays to the other side of the wall so the man couldn't see her. 

“Alright, intruder, I know you're here,” Osborn announces and MJ swallows heavily. She hadn't thought of the keypad sending some kind of alarm to Norman. Great job, MJ. She pulls her phone out, deciding now was a good time to text Peter about what was going on. “Just come out and we can settle this like adults.” 

MJ rolls her eyes at that, quickly sending a text- no sound on- to Peter. 

‘Osborn’s balcony. You have six minutes. Don't be late.’

‘Don't jump off again MJ!’

She doesn't respond to that, stuffing her phone back into her pocket. She peers around the edge of the wall, spotting Osborn nearby. 

“If you do not come out, I will not be as hospitable,” the man informed her. “Come out now or I will kill you.” 

But MJ, of course, doesn't listen. She darts forward as soon as Osborn turns his back on her, finding another hiding spot behind a couch. That's when Osborn quite literally growls in anger and frustration. 

“That's how you want it, then,” he said, and his voice has dropped to something not human, scratchy and sounding like he were gurgling marbles. She then sees how Osborn was changing- he wasn't even doing it subtly. His back was arching upwards, arms and legs elongating while his jaw popped open further, teeth jutting out into rows of sharp fangs. His skin fades into that sickly green and MJ can't help but feel a tad nauseous from seeing that. That was kind of gross. 

She makes it to the balcony door, checking to see if Osborn was watching before quickly and quietly pushing it open. She checks her watch. Peter’s got two minutes left. She steps close to the balcony edge, peering over the side. This is where she'd made a leap of faith before, throwing her trust and life into Peter’s hands when it mattered most. And here she would probably have to do that again. If Osborn saw her, anyway-

There's an enraged roar from the inside of the apartment and she just has enough time to look over her shoulder to see the goblin charging at the door she'd gone through. Oh. Great. He saw her. 

“There you are!” Osborn shouted, sliding through the door and onto the balcony. MJ checks her phone quickly. Okay. Time’s up, Peter. “Thought you could just steal from me, thief?” 

And that’s when MJ was turning to leap off the edge like before. She was ready to, keep in mind. But before even one of her feet could leave the ground, a red and blue blur was slamming into her and swinging her into the air with him. She looks up, finding the masked face of Spider-Man as the creature below lets out an angered screech. 

“Wow. You were actually on time,” she said with a smile. 

But Peter wasn't in the mood for small talk, it would seem. “That's where Miles is, isn't it?” he said, no sound of his playful tone in his voice. 

MJ becomes serious as well, wrapping her arms around his neck. She doesn't even have to fear the large drop beneath them, because she knows Peter would never drop her. 

“Most likely,” she replied. “There's a hidden room in Osborn’s office. I've been in there before. That's probably where Miles is- behind the portrait of Norman and Harry.” 

Peter nods, heading for his apartment. “I'll take you to my apartment. Rio, Miles’ mom, is there. I need you to stay with her.” 

MJ lets out a heavy sigh. She'd prefer to help Peter by going with him, but she also knew that she would probably just get in the way. She also knew that Rio probably needed somebody to stay with her. The Mother was an amazingly kind person who worried heavily about those she cared about, especially including her own son. MJ knew that she needed someone to be with her, and so she would be. 

“Right,” MJ said with a sharp nod. “As long as you get Miles back.” 

“Don't worry about that,” Peter said and MJ could hear the steely determination in his voice. “I will.” 

 

Back at the hidden room in Osborn’s office, Miles turns his blurred vision towards the door as it slides open. Osborn steps inside, his hulking goblin form taking up most of the room. Miles blinks a few times as the creature hobbles over to him, lips drawn back in a sharp as it does. 

“One of your friends decided to show up,” he snapped, pressing a few buttons on the nearby computer. He pulls a thumb drive form the side just as the restraints holding each of Miles’ limbs snap open, releasing him. Miles’ eyes widen and his shock gets to him even through his foggy mind. Who showed up? Peter? But if he had, wouldn't he have found Miles? Why would he have left. The creature turns, grabbing Miles by the arm and yanking him to his feet. Miles’ jelly legs wobble, and he would have fallen if not for the huge hand keeping him upright. 

The IV is torn from his skin, causing Miles to grit his teeth at the sting it left behind. “Wha- what are you doing?” he asked in a stutter, tongue failing him miserably. He tugs at his arm, but whatever drug that'd been put into his bloodstream through the IV was still in heavy affect, keeping his muscles weak and his thought process just a tad slower. 

“Moving the experiment elsewhere,” Osborn growled, throwing the door open. Miles stumbles as the creature drags him along, eyes squinting as they step into more light. “This location is too… popular, right now.” 

Miles blinks once, and then twice, and looks to where most of the light pours in from. The glass wall. His eyes widen despite the burning feeling in them, and he looks up at the goblin currently dragging him by the arm. If he could get the creature to let him go… 

“Where?” Miles stutters once more, his free hand flailing behind him. He just has to get his arm to move. “Where are we going?” 

“You don't worry about that, little spider,” Osborn hissed over his shoulder, wings shifting. Miles looks at his free arm, focusing all of his muddled thoughts together. “But do not fear. The tests will continue once we arrive at the new location.” 

Miles swallows heavily and finally gets his arm to bend upwards, placing the hand on Osborn’s wrist. He then sends all of the venom sting he could, nearly growing dizzy with the amount he sent. Osborn realizes this too late, throwing Miles into a nearby wall, causing the wall to crack around him. The breath is knocked from Miles’ lungs as Osborn screeches, “You little-” 

And that's when the venom attacks Osborn, causing his head to fly backwards as he let out a roar of pain. Miles slides to the ground, gasping like a fish out of water as he tried to catch his breath. He'd only have a few seconds… unless he went into camo. The moment he thinks this, he can feel his body blend in with the area around him. He quickly crawls away, scrambling to move as the venom shock finally wears off of Osborn’s bloodstream. The goblin does not sound happy when he speaks next: 

“Come out, now, little spider.” Miles could hardly understand the garbled words, and he flinched as the goblin knocks different pieces of furniture about the room. His hands fly up to his head, grabbing handfuls of his hair, eyes screwing shut tightly as the fear threatens to suffocate him. He didn't want to move, too afraid he'd be spotted and encaptured again. “Come out now, or I will kill your mother. Do you want that, little spider?”

Miles’ eyes snap open and his head shoots up at those words. His fear is slowly replaced with anger because no one gets to threaten his mother. He shakily stands, wanting to do nothing more than fight Osborn here and now. But he knows that he is in no condition to. He just has to focus on getting out of there. 

He begins to move as quietly as he could towards the glass window, stopping in his tracks, however when Osborn steps in front of it. “You'll probably try and escape this way, won't you?” he snarled and Miles nearly cursed aloud. Of course. He turns, and that's when his legs decide to give up, causing him to topple over with a pretty loud thud. And of course Osborn hears this. 

Miles scrambles out of the way of the goblin launching forward just in time, entire body aching and brain throbbing. The drug was still working really good, making it where the more he moves or thinks, the worse it becomes, muddling his thoughts and making his limbs noodles. He's ending up unable to move very well and already Osborn is reaching forward, tightly grabbing him around his ankle. He lets out a yelp as he's dragged backwards, nails uselessly raking the floor. 

His camo wears off as he's lifted from the floor, held upside down by the ankle. His arms hang limply and he can't even get his other leg to move. He stares up with wide eyes at the face of his captor, heart stuttering. 

“You really shouldn't exert yourself,” Osborn hissed. “I need you in perfect health after all.” 

Miles swallows heavily, flinching as the creature begins to walk, continuing to hold him by his ankle. He tries to move, but as soon as he even gets an arm to bend, it's being grabbed by the creature’s other huge hand, crushing it in its palm. He can't even get his venom sting to work now. 

“Now then,” Osborn growled, walking towards the exit. Miles screws his eyes shut tightly, unable to do anything. 

And that's when the voice of his hero calls out, “Let him go, now, Osborn.” Miles can already feel his relief nearly drowning him, and his eyes open, finding Spider-Man standing inside the door to the balcony. Even with his mask on, Miles could tell Peter wasn't the happiest camper right now. Not that that mattered to Miles. He was just beyond relieved to see his mentor. 

“Sp- Spider-Man!” Miles exclaimed, finding a renewed fight in his veins. He tugs and pulls at the limbs the goblin currently grips, though he lets out a yelp when he's dropped to the ground and a large foot is placed on his back. He gasps, clawing at the ground to try and pull himself free. 

“And so you've found your little spiderling,” Osborn snarled, lips turning up to a grin. “How wonderful. I was just desiring your blood as well.” 

Peter looks from Miles to the creature’s ugly face. His masked eyes are narrowed dangerously, and Miles knows he's not happy because he hasn't made it any form of quip thus far. 

“Get away from him,” Peter hissed and Miles doesn't miss how threatening his mentor sounded. He pauses in his scrambling to watch Peter with wide eyes. 

Osborn chuckles. “Come and get him then,” he growled. 

And so Peter launches himself forward.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i totally forgot about this fic. i'd even finished writing this chapter before, and i'd meant to publish it, but it just slipped my mind and i feel kinda really bad lol. 
> 
> this is the last chapter, btw. idk if i'll make a second part for this unless people(if anyone still cares lmao) want me to. probably won't tho, tbh. i just wanted to post the ending for those who got upset with it being discontinued. 
> 
> so uh. 
> 
> yeah.

A few things happen at once: Miles is able to finally twist his arm and get his venom sting to cooperate, sending it into Osborn’s arm while Peter rams into the creature’s side and Miles is pushed to the side. He gasps aduabily, panting as Peter knocks Osborn back and away from him just as the venom kicks in. 

Peter then rushes to Miles, dropping to his knees beside his apprentice. “Oh Miles, thank god,” Peter said, his voice hardly above a whisper. Miles smiles up at his mentor, ignoring how blurred his vision is. 

“H- hey Pete,” he stammered, making sure to keep his own voice low. “Thought, thought you wouldn't show.” 

“I know, but I'm here now,” Peter said, and Miles already hates how he can hear guilt lacing his mentor’s tone. “Now come on. I'm getting you out of here.” 

“Sou-sounds good,” Miles said, wanting to punch his own tongue for not working better. “Where's Osborn-?”

And that's when Osborn decides to show himself. He punches a hand against Peter’s side and roughly grabs Miles around the waist, lifting him back up. “Right here, little spider,” Osborn hissed and Miles doesn't like the wild glint in the creature’s eyes, almost like Norman had fully turned into a monster. Miles tried to use his own hands to pry at the creature’s one hand, gritting his teeth as he does so. The drug’s effect finally seems to be wearing off, but slowly. “Now then, Spider-Man. We shall be leaving.” 

Miles then sees that Peter had been thrown so hard into one of the walls, he'd broken through and was having a hard time getting up. Miles’s eyes widen and he realizes that with this small amount of time, the goblin could once more whisk him away. Panic causes Miles’ heart rate to pick up in speed once more. 

“No!” Miles cried out, kicking and clawing. His muscles were responding much better now, and his mind was clearing. 

But Osborn doesn't listen to him. He turns and leaps from the balcony, large wings catching them midair. “Miles!” he could just hear Peter yell his name, not even hesitating to follow the monster carrying away his fellow spider. 

“Let go!” Miles yelled, kicking feebly at Osborn’s huge chest. Still Osborn ignores him, continuing to fly straight ahead. All of Miles’ anger and fear begins to boil beneath his skin, and he lets out an angered yell, hardly noticing the wave of blue electric that bursts from his skin and into the air. This seems to shock the goblin, who screams and releases Miles. 

Miles yelps as he's let go, falling through the air with no control. He doesn't even have his webshooters! Oh god this was not good-

“I gotcha, I gotcha,” Peter reassures just as he slams into Miles, catching the flailing boy. Miles catches his breath, quickly grabbing tightly to Peter’s neck on instinct. The arm wrapped around his waist tightens reassuringly as Peter swings them away from Osborn. 

Just as they're turning a corner, Miles shudders at the words the goblin shouts at their retreating backs. “I will find you again, Miles! And I will make you and your mother suffer!” 

Miles screws his eyes shut tightly, hiding his face in Peter’s neck even if that is childish. Peter must sense his distress, because he says, “I won't let him, Miles.” 

And Miles almost believed him. 

 

By the time Peter reaches his apartment, Miles safely in his grasp, the kid is passed out. That large zap must have drained the last of him- he was finally able to calm his racing heart. He'd been so worried about the kid since Osborn had kidnapped him, he hardly got any sleep the night prior. But now he had Miles and he would be able to keep him safe this time. 

He lands on the fire escape outside of his window, shifting his grip on Miles so he could step through the window more easily. As soon as he does, and as soon as Rio sees her son being carried in Spider-man’s arms, she rushes over, tears already trailing down her cheek. 

“Oh my son!” she cried, instantly checking Miles for injury. She then looks up to Peter’s masked face. “Is he hurt?” 

“He’s just tired,” Peter replies, and he can see MJ smiling nearby in relief. He moves towards his bed in the apartment, carefully laying Miles out. “And if I can judge anything by his arm, I'd say he's lost a lot of blood. But he’ll be okay.” 

“Thank god!” Rio exclaimed, falling to her knees beside the bed. She cups his face. “And thank you, Peter. You saved my precious boy.” 

Peter doesn't mention the fact that it was his fault that Miles had been kidnapped in the first place. He doesn't want to ruin Rio’s happy moment. He then meets MJ’s eyes and he can tell she knows he blames himself just by her expression. She really could read him like an open book, even with his mask on. 

“Of course, Rio,” he said. “I think you two should stay here for a while, find somewhere else to live.”

Rio looks up at him, confusion clear in her expression. “Why would we need to do that?” 

“That creature… it knows who Miles is,” Peter explained regretfully. “It knows where you live, most likely, so it will probably try and hurt you two.”

Rio’s eyes widen and she frowns deeply. “I will fight that creature myself,” she informed, eyes narrowing with her anger. “It hurt my son, so I will hurt it.” 

“I would not suggest doing that, Mrs. Morales,” MJ said. “How about you come with me, and we can get some sugar filled food for Miles to eat once he wakes up. He’ll need it if his blood was drained.” 

Still frowning, Rio nods, standing. She presses a light kiss to Miles’ forehead before she follows MJ out, throwing one last glance at her son as the door shuts. 

And so Peter is left with Miles. He changes out of suit while he waits, checking out the window every few minutes just because he's being paranoid. He ends up snacking on an apple, pausing when he hears Miles groan. 

“Miles?” he said, moving to be beside the bed. The kid groans once more, before his eyes slowly open. They are blurry at first, and then he gasps. His eyes clear and dart about, taking in the room he is sitting in. Peter grins in relief, hands hanging between his legs. “Oh, Miles, you're awake.” 

“Peter,” Miles said, his voice shaky, unbelieving. And then he moves forward slowly, leaning into his mentor’s chest in a sloppy hug. Peter’s eyes widen before he helps better situate the boy, returning the embrace happily. “Peter…” 

“I've got you Miles,” Peter said softly. 

He'd protect Miles no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Haha cliffhangers are fun


End file.
